


The Secret Case Files and Audio Logs of Angus McDonald, World's Greatest Detective

by thebeanunderthecorner



Series: the one with the jackals [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus goes detectiving, Detective Work, Family, Family Planning, Gen, Post-Canon, Tags get updated as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeanunderthecorner/pseuds/thebeanunderthecorner
Summary: A collection of audio logs and case files for cases Angus McDonald has been investigating
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Everyone, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: the one with the jackals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Secret Case Files and Audio Logs of Angus McDonald, World's Greatest Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audio Log- in which there are a surprising amount of baby things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the events of A Little Help From My Friends

*click* This is Angus McDonald, investigating the mystery of the Bluejeans house. Entry One. Okay, so I am here at Miss Lup’s house with Mister Taako and I noticed something strange. Some of the rooms have been vacated and others have been filled with the contents of the other rooms. It’s almost like they are preparing for something. But what? I wonder… 

Oh no! Someone’s coming!

(Female voice): Angus! It’s time for lunch, kiddo!

(Angus again, whispered): Miss Lup! She can’t know I’m doing this! This has been Angus McDonald, signing off.

\---

*click* This is Angus McDonald and the mystery of the Bluejeans house. Entry Two. I’m back at Miss Lup’s house, and the rooms that I’d previously thought were empty actually aren’t. There are big boxes leaned against this wall. I’m going to investigate.

Hmm… This one says it’s from Fantasy IKEA. S-sund- SUNDVIK. The picture looks like a… small bed... Huh. What’s this one say? S-smagora. SMÅGÖRA. Seems like a small shelf unit or something, but the top looks bigger than the bottom. Wouldn’t that make it fall over? 

Oh! There’s a smaller box over here! What? Huggies? Why would they...

OH MY GODS! I’VE FIGURED IT OUT! THEY’RE--

(A high-pitched male voice cuts in): Angus! Ango McDango! Where are you? C’mon kiddo! We gotta go home!

(Angus again): Crap! I gotta go! This has been Angus McDonald, signing out.

\---

*click* This is Angus McDonald, back in my bedroom. Today, I’m calling the case of the Bluejeans house. Let me compile all the evidence. 

Exhibit A- some of the rooms in Miss Lup and Mister Barry's house got filled with things that used to be in other rooms. Those rooms are being filled with new things. 

Exhibit B- New furniture has been purchased from Fantasy IKEA. It seems to be made for people smaller than me, a literal child. 

Exhibit C- A box of Huggies, actual baby diapers, was spotted in the same room as the new furniture boxes. 

From this evidence we can see-

(The same high-pitched male voice interrupts): What do you want for dinner, bubbeleh? Krav's gonna pick up some Fantasy Wendy's! 

(Back to Angus, shouting): Tell him to get me that one kid's meal! And make sure there's fruit! Kids need their nutrition, you know! 

(medium-regular volume Angus now): We can see that Doctor and Doctor Bluejeans are preparing to have a baby. I wonder when they're going to announce it. I can't wait! 


End file.
